


"Ending really happy"

by bev_crusher1971



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara macht Gil glücklich. Wirklich? </p>
<p>Leichte Spoiler für die Folge "Ending Happy" aus dder 6. Staffel, aber nichts wirklich allzu Schlimmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ending really happy"

**Author's Note:**

> Hat noch jemand in dieser Folge beinah Krämpfe bekommen bei Gils Satz "Du machst mich glücklich."? Ich brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis ich die Folge anschauen konnte, ohne dass mir fast übel wurde. Deshalb finde ich MEIN Ende auch viel besser. *grins* Oder?

"Ich mach dich glücklich?"

Grissom sah von seinem Bericht auf und starrte Sarah einen Moment lang verständnislos an. Seine Gedanken waren noch immer bei ihrem letzten Fall. Einem Fall voller Absurditäten, Zufälle und Eigenarten. Und sekundenlang hatte er keine Ahnung, wovon seine Kollegin, die in der Tür stand, eigentlich redete.

Sie kam ganz in sein Büro hinein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Schreibtisch..

"Was?"

Sie lächelte. "Findest du nicht, dass du ein wenig zu dick aufgetragen hast?"

Jetzt schien bei Gil der Groschen zu fallen. Er erwiderte Sarahs Lächeln, legte seinen Kugelschreiber hin und nahm seine Brille ab. "Findest du?"

Sie nickte. Ihre Augen glänzten. Dann verblasste ihr Lächeln ein wenig. "Vor allem, weil er es gar nicht gehört hat. Er war viel zu weit weg." Sie sah, wie Gil wieder ernst wurde und fügte rasch hinzu: "Aber er weiß es. Greg hat es gehört und brav an ihn weitergegeben."

Gil seufzte leise und legte Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand an die Nasenwurzel. "Meinst du, es interessiert ihn überhaupt?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Also, GEMERKT hat er es bestimmt. So wie du dich bemüht hast."

Nun wirkte er besorgt. "Zu viel?"

Mit nachdenklicher Miene lehnte sie sich zurück. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass dein Plan so nicht ganz aufgeht."

Er schloss die Augen. "Vorschläge?"

Als sie schwieg und er auf seine Frage keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sie an. Sie schien mit ihrer Antwort zu zögern. Er neigte den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. "Sarah?"

"Na ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Richtige für dein Vorhaben bin."

"Willst du aussteigen?"

"NEIN!! Nein, das nun wirklich nicht. Ich möchte dir wirklich gerne helfen. Aber hast du dir schon mal überlegt, diese Nummer mit jemand anderem durch zu ziehen?"

"Zum Beispiel?"

Nun schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. "Zum Beispiel Warrick. Oder Greg." Sie schwieg einen Moment und weidete sich an Gils entgeistertem Gesichtsausdruck. Dann holte sie zum letzten Schlag aus. "Oder Jim."

Gils Mund stand leicht offen. Lachend stand Sarah auf. "Mach deinen Mund zu. Das ist kein schöner Anblick." Doch von einem Moment zum nächsten wurde sie wieder ernst. "So weit her geholt ist das Ganze nicht, Gil. Denk mal drüber nach, WEN du hier eifersüchtig machen willst. Und ob ICH wirklich die Richtige dafür bin. Ich habe unsere kleine Charade sehr genossen. Es war schön, eine Zeit lang im Fokus deiner Aufmerksamkeit zu sein. Doch du musst dir klar werden, was und vor allem wen du willst."

Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm eine Menge zum Nachdenken gegeben hatte.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und schluckte. Soeben hatte sie sich selbst den Todesstoss versetzt. Sie hatte nicht gelogen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie Gils Aufmerksamkeit sehr genossen hatte. Und für eine kurze Zeit hatte sie fast vergessen, dass sie nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen war. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sah zurück. Gil saß an seinem Schreibtisch und knabberte gedankenverloren an einem Brillenbügel.

Ihr Lächeln war ein wenig traurig. Doch sie wusste, dass sie richtig gehandelt hatte.

~*~

Warrick.

Greg.

Sein Verstand weigerte sich, die letzte von Sarah vorgeschlagene Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen.

Warrick. Greg.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um diese zwei Namen. Er sah auf und sein Blick fiel auf den Mann, für den er das alles tat.

Nick Stokes.

Er hatte gehofft, Nick mit seiner Sarah-Affäre eifersüchtig zu machen. Doch so wie es schien, war der Schuss voll nach hinten losgegangen. Anstatt eifersüchtig zu werden, schien dieser sich aufrichtig für ihn zu freuen.

Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Gil brauchte dringend einen neuen Plan. Greg und Warrick waren beide keine Option. Er wollte schließlich nicht zu so einer Art männlichen Labor-Schlampe werden. Die angebliche Beziehung mit Sarah war schon das Höchste der Gefühle in dieser Hinsicht gewesen. Und er hatte sie auch nur deshalb in Betracht gezogen, weil er hoffte, dass Nick, wenn er sie jeden Tag zusammen sah, irgendeine Reaktion zeigen würde.

Sarah hatte Recht. Wenn er einen anderen Mann eifersüchtig machen wollte, war es nicht unbedingt sinnvoll, das mit einer Frau zu tun. Aber wen kannte er gut genug, dass er ihn bitten konnte, so zu tun als ob?

Auf einmal kam ihm eine Idee. Lächelnd griff er zum Telefonhörer und wählte. Und danach würde er noch einmal mit Sarah reden.

~*~

Nick sah, wie Sarah aus Gils Büro kam. Und er sah das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Für einen Moment hatte er das tief sitzende Bedürfnis, ihr dieses Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Dann glitt sein Blick weiter zu Gil. Er sah die Nachdenklichkeit in seinem Gesicht. Und er wunderte sich ein wenig.

Warum die Nachdenklichkeit? Warum dieser sonderbare Gesichtsausdruck? Er hatte doch eigentlich alles, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte, oder?

Oder?

Der Pieper an seinem Gürtel suchte sich genau diesen Moment aus, um das zu tun, wozu er gemacht worden war: zu piepen. Er fluchte leise und sah auf das Display.

Wendy.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Ergebnisse der Blutproben, um die er sie gebeten hatte. Er warf noch einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick in Gils Büro, dann drehte er sich um.

Es war ratsam, Wendy nicht warten zu lassen. Sie konnte gemein werden, wenn man das tat.

~*~

Die Blutproben entlarvten den gehörnten Ehemann als Täter.

Nick seufzte.

Dass sich die Männer immer so hinreißen ließen. Und dass sie immer so bescheuert waren zu glauben, dass sie damit durch kamen. Er sah Jim nach, der mit zwei Beamten zusammen den tobenden Mann abführte.

Kopfschüttelnd sah er auf seine Unterlagen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Pausenraum, um seinen Bericht fertig zu schreiben. Dort angekommen goss er sich erst mal einen Kaffee ein und setzte sich dann ein wenig abseits in eine Ecke, wo er von der Tür aus nicht sofort gesehen wurde. Er wollte jetzt einfach ein wenig Ruhe haben.

Nur wenige Momente später hörte er Stimmen, die sich näherten. Stimmen, die er sofort erkannte. Gil und Sarah. Er stöhnte leise. Na toll. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war, dem Geturtel dieser beiden Verliebten zuhören zu müssen.

Doch bevor er auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, hörte er etwas, das ihn veranlasste, still sitzen zu bleiben.

"Was soll das heißen, das war's?"

Sarah.

Nick konnte Gils Seufzer hören. "Es tut mir leid, Sarah. Es ist besser, wenn wir jeder wieder unserer eigenen Wege gehen. Ich ... ich habe jemand anderen kennen gelernt. Und es wäre nicht fair dir gegenüber."

Nun war Nick fassungslos. Nach all dem Liebesgesäusel der letzten Wochen servierte Gil Sarah einfach so ab? Das hingehauchte 'Du machst mich glücklich.' verursachte ihm jetzt noch Sodbrennen. Er hatte es zwar nicht selbst gehört, doch Greg hielt ihn in dieser Hinsicht gerne auf dem Laufenden.

Leider.

Die Stille machte ihn nervös. Hatten sie ihn entdeckt? Hatten sie entdeckt, dass er lauschte? Doch die nächsten Worte von Sarah zerstreuten diese Befürchtung. Sie klang erstaunlich gefasst, als sie sagte: "Ich verstehe."

"Es tut mir leid, Sarah. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

"Ja. Mir auch."

Die Tür klappte auf und wieder zu. Nick hörte Gil seufzen. Dann, wie dieser sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee nahm und in seine Richtung kam, als sein Pieper losging. Er schaltete ihn ab, dann klappte die Tür erneut und Nick war wieder allein.

~*~

Über die nächsten Tage und Wochen bemühten sich Sarah und Gil, ihre Trennung langsam durchsickern zu lassen. Warrick war der erste, der es bemerkte und Nick darauf ansprach. Dieser wusste zwar so ungefähr, was Sache war, doch er zog es vor, Warrick an Catherine zu verweisen. Diese wusste bereits alle schillernden Einzelheiten und verbreitete sie innerhalb weniger Stunden im ganzen Labor. Besser als jede Tageszeitung.

Kurz vor dem Ende seiner - und Nicks - Schicht, saßen Gil und Sarah zusammen in seinem Büro. Er rieb sich zufrieden die Hände und sah Sarah an. "So. Jeder im Labor weiß Bescheid, dass wir uns im Guten getrennt haben. Das war Teil eins meines Plans."

Sie zwinkerte ihm über den Rand der Kaffeetasse hinweg zu. "Und Teil zwei?"

Gil sah auf seine Uhr. "Kommt in knapp fünf Minuten, wenn er pünktlich ist."

Sie grinste. "Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Wie heißt er nochmal?"

"Jack Brady. Er macht gerade ein paar Tage Urlaub hier in der Gegend. Ich kenne ihn noch von früher. Wir haben uns auf einer Convention kennen gelernt."

"Und er weiß von deinem Plan?"

Gil nickte. "Er fand ihn zwar ziemlich verrückt, aber meinte, dass man der wahren Liebe manchmal ein wenig nachhelfen müsste."

In diesem Moment steckte Catherine ihren Kopf durch die Tür. "Gil? Da ist ... Besuch für dich."

Sie schien über das Wort 'Besuch' leicht zu stolpern. Gil erhob sich und zwinkerte auf dem Weg nach draußen Sarah noch einmal zu.

Gil sah Nick am Empfang stehen, als er sein Büro verließ und auf Jack zutrat. Für einen Moment betrachtete er Jack einfach nur. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Gut, er war ein wenig breiter in den Schultern geworden, doch das stand ihm gut. Damals, vor knapp 15 Jahren, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, war er gerade Anfang zwanzig gewesen. Ein junger Mann, der erst in seine knapp 1,90 m hineinwachsen musste und sich in seiner Haut noch ein wenig fremd zu fühlen schien. Und der bis über beide Ohren in Gil verliebt gewesen war.

Gil war damals jedoch noch zu sehr davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er heterosexuell sei und dass eine Beziehung mit einem Mann für ihn absolut nicht in Frage käme. Dementsprechend war Jacks erste Reaktion auf seinen Anruf vor wenigen Tagen erst einmal schallendes Gelächter gewesen. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, hatte Gil ihm sein Dilemma erklären können.

Und darum war er nun da.

~*~

Nick fiel der Mann, der herein kam, sofort auf. Er war groß, hatte dunkle Haare und die unglaublichsten grünen Augen, die er jemals bei einem Mann gesehen hatte. Er drehte sich um, als sich Gils Bürotür öffnete und sein Boss heraus kam. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht trat dieser auf den Fremden zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Jack. Du bist pünktlich."

Jack zog Gil an der Hand in seine Arme und umarmte ihn kurz. "Gil. Gut, dich zu sehen. Bist du fertig hier? Können wir gehen?"

Gil wirkte ein wenig verlegen, als er sich zu den Umstehenden umdrehte und sagte: "Bis morgen dann."

Nick sah, dass Gil keine Anstalten machte, sich aus der fast-schon-Umarmung dieses Jack zu befreien. Zwar erwiderte er sie nicht, doch sie schien ihm auch nicht unangenehm zu sein. Er starrte den beiden Männern nach. Jack, der seinen Arm immer noch um Gils Schultern hatte und Gil, der nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann an seiner Seite widmete.

"Mund zu, Nicky."

Ein Finger unter seinem Kinn schloss seinen Mund. Catherine. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er soeben gesehen hatte. Sie lächelte nur. Überrascht schien sie nicht zu sein. "Immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut, unser Gil, hm?"

Er nickte, immer noch sprachlos. Er wusste noch nicht ganz, was er mit diesem neuen Input anfangen sollte. Doch in ihm keimte ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung auf.

An diesem Morgen lag Nick noch lange wach. In Gedanken sah er immer wieder Gil und diesen Jack, wie sie Seite an Seite aus dem Labor gingen. Und Jacks Arm, der über Gils Schulter lag, als ob er dort hin gehörte.

Nick drehte sich zur Seite und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

12:34 Uhr.

Toll.

Wenn das so weiterging und er nicht endlich einschlafen konnte, würde er am Abend, wenn er seinen Dienst antrat, ein Wrack sein.

Doch seine Gedanken fuhren Karussell und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Gil mochte also Männer. Männer UND Frauen. All die Jahre hatte Nick niemals einen Versuch unternommen, bei Gil zu landen. Weil er immer davon ausgegangen war, dass dieser schon aus Prinzip nichts mit Kollegen anfing. Als er dann von der Affäre mit Sarah erfahren hatte (gut, Sarah war auch nicht sehr subtil damit gewesen ... eigentlich hatte Nick jeden Tag ein großes Banner über dem Haupteingang erwartet), hatte er auch das akzeptiert. Er hatte lediglich die neue Info verarbeitet. Kollegen waren also nicht grundsätzlich tabu. Nur die männlichen.

Doch nun war die Sache mit Sarah beendet. Und Gil ging erneut aus. Mit einem Mann. Was bedeutete das für ihn? Er wusste jetzt, dass Kollegen und Männer sich für Gil in einer Beziehung durchaus vereinbaren ließen.

Nick seufzte und stand auf, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. In der Küche trat er ans Fenster und sah hinaus in den blauen Himmel über Vegas. Es war kurz vor halb zwei nachmittags. Er hätte noch ein paar Stunden zum Schlafen. Doch da seine Gedanken im Moment wie ein Hamster im Laufrad herum rannten, wusste er, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Ein bisschen körperliche Betätigung wirkte in solchen Fällen oft Wunder. Er zog sich seine Laufkleidung an und trat hinaus in den hellen Sonnenschein.

Zwei Stunden später kam er nass geschwitzt zurück. Jeder einzelne Muskel schmerzte und er sehnte sich nur noch nach einer Dusche. Frisch geduscht fiel er erneut in sein Bett. Und diesmal zeigte der Schlaf sich gnädig und umfing Nick innerhalb weniger Minuten.

Dennoch fühlte er sich wie gerädert, als knapp vier Stunden später sein Wecker klingelte. Stöhnend rollte er sich aus dem Bett, stolperte in die Küche, um seine Kaffeemaschine zu starten und taumelte dann ins Badezimmer. Er starrte in den Spiegel. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und da war doch tatsächlich ein neues graues Haar. Er stöhnte erneut und lehnte für einen Moment seine Stirn gegen den Spiegel. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen. Auch wenn ihm die letzte nacht kaum Ruhe, geschweige denn Entspannung gebracht hatte, so musste er dennoch in knapp zwei Stunden wieder zum Dienst erscheinen.

Jetzt brauchte er erst mal einen Kaffee. Einen EXTRA starken.

~*~

Gil hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er Nick in der nächsten Nacht sah. Sein Frühstück mit Jack war sehr angenehm verlaufen und beide hatten viel Spaß gehabt. Sie hatten sich bis weit in den Nachmittag hinein unterhalten und Jack, vollendeter Gentleman der er war, hatte ihn noch nach Hause begleitet.

Gil lächelte, als er an ihre kleine Unterhaltung vor seiner Haustür dachte.

~flashback~

Gil war ein wenig verlegen, als sie nun gemeinsam vor seiner Haustür standen. All die Jahre über hatte er sich eingeredet, dass er heterosexuell sei und dass das, was er für Nick fühlte, nur so eine Art vorgezogene Midlifecrisis war. Nun war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Mitten in seine Überlegungen hinein, ergriff Jack plötzlich seine Hand.

"Weißt du eigentlich, worauf du dich da einlässt?"

Gil wandte den Blick nicht von ihren verschränkten Händen. Er hob sie hoch und studierte sie eingehend; wie ein außergewöhnliches Insekt. "Ich habe keine Ahnung", gestand er schließlich.

Jacks Lachen war amüsiert. "Guter alter Gil. Immer noch ehrlicher, als es gut ist für dich, hm?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

Jack hob nun seinerseits ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände und presste einen sanften Kuss auf Gils Knöchel. "Ich meine damit, hast du irgendeine Erfahrung mit Liebe zwischen Männern?"

Gil versuchte irritiert, seine Hand aus Jacks Griff zu ziehen. So war das nicht ausgemacht! Doch Jack hielt ihn fest, immer noch lachend. "Oh nein, Gil Grissom. So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon."

Gil sah auf. Er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Was sollte das? Worauf hatte er sich eingelassen? Und warum ließ Jack ihn nicht los?

Jack schien sein Unbehagen zu spüren, denn er löste den Griff sofort und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. "Es tut mir leid, Gil. Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."

Jacks Stimme klang ehrlich und Gil fühlte sich auf einmal ziemlich albern. "Nein, nein, Jack. Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss. Ich habe ... wohl ein wenig ... überreagiert. Du willst mir helfen und ich benehme mich wie ein Teenager bei seinem ersten Date."

Vorsichtig und sehr langsam ergriff Jack wieder seine Hand. "Darf ich mich denn dann auch verabschieden, wie ein Teenager bei seinem ersten Date?"

Gil legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Und wie ist das?"

Bevor Gil reagieren konnte, beugte Jack sich vor, presste einen sanften Kuss auf Gils Lippen und zog sich sofort wieder zurück. "So", sagte er dann lächelnd. "Ich sehe dich dann morgen, ja?"

Ein weiterer Kuss, rasch auf Gils noch immer geschlossenen Mund, und Jack drehte sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Auto.

~flashback ende~

Gil hatte Schwierigkeiten beim Einschlafen gehabt. Immer und immer wieder waren ihm die zwei kurzen Küsse durch den Kopf gegangen. War es das, was er wollte? Jacks Küsse waren kurz und nicht leidenschaftlich, sondern freundschaftlich gewesen. Es hatte bei ihm keine körperliche Reaktion darauf gegeben. Warum nicht? Lag es an ihm? An Jack?

Später im Bett hatte er die Augen geschlossen und sich statt Jack Nick vorgestellt.

Die Erektion war beinahe sofort gekommen, hart und fast schmerzhaft. Doch Gil war erleichtert gewesen. Okay. Gut. Es hatte also nicht an ihm gelegen. Sondern an Jack. Froh, dass er in diesem Moment allein war, hatte er eine Hand unter die Bettdecke geschoben. Knapp fünf Minuten später war er schwer atmend eingeschlafen. Erleichtert, dass die wichtige Frage geklärt war, ob es das war, was er wollte.

Ja.

Nun betrachtete er Nick, der mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und deutlich übernächtigt durchs Labor schlich. Er runzelte die Stirn. Es schien, als hätte sein Texaner extrem schlecht geschlafen.

Das Klingeln seines Telefons riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Jim hatte eine Leiche für ihn und sein Team.

Dreißig Stunden später taumelte Gil kurz vor dem Kollaps in den Pausenraum und holte sich seine mittlerweile ... ach was, er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viel Kaffee er getrunken hatte. Er schleppte sich langsam zu einem Stuhl und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen ließ er sich fallen. Er durfte die Augen nicht zumachen. Wenn er das jetzt tat, würde er innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen schlafen.

Ein leises Schnarchen vom Sofa her veranlasste ihn, sich um zu drehen.

Er lächelte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Nick hatte diesen Fehler offenbar gemacht. Er lag lang auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt und schlief tief und fest. Gil trat leise näher. Nick wirkte auf einmal so jung. Die tiefen Falten, die Gil in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatten, schienen weg zu sein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt und friedlich. Wie lange war es her, dass er Nick so entspannt gesehen hatte? Viel zu lange. Sie sahen sich in letzter Zeit meistens nur noch bei der Arbeit und auch da war Nick meistens mit Warrick zusammen. Oder arbeitete solo. Er war nun schon geraume Zeit ein CSI Level 3 und leistete hervorragende Arbeit. Doch manchmal fragte sich Gil, ob dieser Job wirklich das Richtige für den Texaner war. Trotz all der Gräuel und der Grausamkeiten, trotz der Gefahren, denen er schon ausgesetzt gewesen war und trotz der Tatsache, dass sein eigenes Leben mehr als einmal in Gefahr gewesen war, hatte Nick sich die Fähigkeit bewahrt, Mitgefühl zu empfinden.

Etwas, das Gil manchmal vergebens bei sich suchte. Anders als er, konnte Nick noch immer das Gute in jedem Menschen sehen. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. Nur für einen Moment. Nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Ein Fehler, wie er sich zwei Stunden später eingestehen musste, als er total verspannt und sonderbar verdreht in dem Stuhl wieder aufwachte. Stöhnend dehnte und reckte er sich. Seine Beine waren eingeschlafen und irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, das linke unter das rechte zu bringen und sein Gewicht darauf zu verlagern. Er machte die Augen wieder auf.

Und sah genau in die amüsiert glitzernden Augen von Nick, der mittlerweile wieder munter geworden war und in jeder Hand eine Tasse Kaffee hielt. Eine davon streckte er Gil nun entgegen.

"Hier. Ich dachte mir, dass du einen brauchen könntest, wenn du erst mal wieder wach bist."

In seinem Rücken krachte etwas, als Gil sich aufrichtete, und er stöhnte erneut. "Gott, ich werde zu alt für sowas", murmelte er.

Er griff dankbar nach der Tasse und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Dabei entging ihm jedoch nicht, dass Nick etwas in seine Tasse nuschelte. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. "Was sagtest du, Nicky?"

Interessant. Nick wurde doch tatsächlich rot und senkte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer. "Nicht so wichtig, Gil." Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Ahm ... Jim hat angerufen. Sie haben eine Spur den Täter betreffend. Ein Zeuge hat ihn angeblich heute morgen noch gesehen. Und Wendy hat dich angepiepst. Sie hat deine Laborergebnisse."

Gil runzelte die Stirn. Warum hat er von all dem nichts mitbekommen? Er musste doch erschöpfter gewesen sein, als er gedacht hatte. Nicks nächster Satz allerdings ließ ihn aufhorchen.

"Und Jack war da und hat nach dir gefragt."

"Jack?"

Ihm entging nicht, dass Nick zusammenzuckte, als er diesen Namen aussprach. Äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken, innerlich jubilierte er.

"M-hm."

"Was wollte er?"

Nick stand auf und ging hinüber zum Waschbecken, wo er den letzten Rest seiner Tasse ausleerte und sie dann auswusch. Er stellte sie zum Abtropfen kopfüber auf die Spüle. Er drehte sich nicht um, als er antwortete: "Er lässt dir ausrichten, dass er dich vermisst hat letzte Nacht. Und dass er sich freuen würde, wenn du ihn anrufst, sobald du wieder etwas Zeit hast." Nick schien an diesem Satz fast zu ersticken.

Gil betrachtete seinen Rücken. Stocksteif stand der jüngere Mann am Spülbecken und schien sich dort festzuklammern.

"Danke, Nicky."

Bewusst benutzte Gil den alten Spitznamen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, die alte Vertrautheit, die einst zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, wiederherzustellen. Doch sonderbarerweise schien er das Gegenteil zu bewirken. Nick richtete sich noch ein wenig mehr auf, murmelte etwas, das klang wie 'Du solltest ihn anrufen.' und war aus der Tür, noch bevor Gil reagieren konnte.

Enttäuscht sah er ihm nach.

~*~

Gil las die letzten Berichte durch und setzte seine Unterschrift darunter. Der Fall war gelöst, Täter und Auftraggeber saßen hinter Schloß und Riegel und würden dort, so wie es aussah, sehr viel Zeit verbringen.

Er schloss die Akte. Ein weiterer Mord war aufgeklärt, einem weiteren Opfer war Gerechtigkeit widerfahren, ein weiterer Täter wanderte hinter Gitter.

Und noch immer war er der Lösung des Falles "Nick" keinen Zentimeter näher gekommen. Er hob den Kopf, als es plötzlich leise an seiner Tür klopfte.

"Ja, bitte?"

Mit einem freundlichen "Hi!" steckte Jack den Kopf durch die Tür. Gil war überrascht. Hatte er eine Verabredung vergessen? Doch ein Blick in Jacks Gesicht sagte ihm, dass es nicht darum ging. Jack wirkte ungewöhnlich ernst.

"Gil, wir müssen reden."

Gil schob die Akten zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf Jack, der ihm nun gegenüber saß und ihn ernst anschaute.

"Ich habe gerade deinen Nick auf dem Gang getroffen. Und er wirkte überhaupt nicht glücklich", begann Jack nach einem kurzen Moment.

"Er ist nicht MEIN Nick", warf Gil ein.

Doch Jack winkte ab. "Das tut hier jetzt nichts zur Sache. Du wolltest ihn mit mir eifersüchtig machen, damit er sich endlich traut, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Ich glaube nicht, dass uns das gelungen ist. Was wir allerdings geschafft haben, ist, den armen Kerl kreuzunglücklich zu machen. Er schleicht durch dein Labor wie ein geprügelter Hund. Und immer wenn er mich sieht, habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich abwechselnd umbringen und meine Leiche verstecken oder andererseits vor mir wegrennen will, damit er mich nie wieder sehen muss. Damit er UNS nie wieder sehen muss. Gil, das muss aufhören. Dein Nick leidet. Und ich glaub nicht, dass es das ist, was du wolltest."

"Er ist nicht MEIN Nick", wiederholte Gil ein wenig störrisch. Und zuckte zusammen, als Jack aufstand und mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch schlug.

"GOTT verdammt, Gil!!! Sieh es doch endlich ein! Dein Texaner wird niemals etwas unternehmen, solange er denkt, dass du glücklich in anderen Händen bist! Dazu ist er viel zu anständig! Du willst ihn? Dann werd wieder Single und bemüh dich endlich offen und ehrlich um ihn. Keine Spielchen. Kein Verstecken."

Gil war mit jedem Wort ein wenig tiefer in seinem Sessel gerutscht und sah Jack unglücklich an. "Ich kann nicht", brachte er schließlich hervor.

Seufzend ließ Jack sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. "Und warum nicht?"

"Weil ich sein Vorgesetzter bin. Jede Aktion in diese Richtung kann mir als sexuelle Nötigung ausgelegt werden. Und das kann ich nicht riskieren."

Endlich schien bei Jack ein Licht aufzugehen. "Also darum geht es. Und wenn er sich jetzt an dich ranmacht? Und nicht umgekehrt?"

"Dann wäre das etwas ganz anderes. Aber ich als sein Vorgesetzter darf nichts mit ihm anfangen."

Jack schwieg für einen Moment und kaute gedankenverloren an seiner Unterlippe. Es war eine Geste, die Gil ein wenig an Nick erinnerte. Aber anders als bei Nick hatte er bei Jack nicht das Bedürfnis, die Unterlippe zu befreien und zu küssen.

Er war überrascht als Jack plötzlich aufsprang und mit den Worten: "Verdammt. Schon so spät? Ich muss weg." überaus hastig sein Büro verließ. Er brachte gerade noch ein: "Wir telefonieren dann, ja?" hervor, da war Jack auch schon verschwunden.

Stirnrunzelnd und mit dem unguten Gefühl im Magen, dass Jack etwas plante, das ihm sicher nicht gefallen würde, blieb Gil zurück.

~*~

So, so. Sexuelle Nötigung. Das also war es, was dem guten Gil Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Leise vor sich hin pfeifend schlenderte Jack durch das Labor auf der Such nach Nick Stokes. Keiner hielt ihn auf, da er in letzter Zeit häufig hier gesehen worden war. Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt, dann musste er, Jack, eben dafür sorgen, dass zumindest der Berg einen Schubs in Richtung Propheten bekam.

Er fand Nick im Umkleideraum, mit nacktem Oberkörper, da er gerade aus der Dusche gekommen war. Einen Moment lang stand er da und betrachtete ihn einfach nur. Also, eins musste er Gil lassen: er hatte einen verdammt guten Geschmack, was Männer betraf.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Eine Stimme ließ Jack herumfahren. Nick hob den Kopf, sah Jack und zog sich hastig ein T-Shirt an. Schade eigentlich.

Hinter ihm stand Warrick Brown. Jack lächelte. "Ich suchte Mr Stokes hier. Aber danke."

Brown warf Nick einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser musterte Jack und nickte dem anderen Mann dann kurz zu. Brown ging, wenn auch zögernd, und ließ Jack und Nick alleine.

"Warum haben Sie mich gesucht?"

In der Stimme klang ein leichter Akzent mit. Texas, wie er von Gil wusste. Er trat näher und setzte sich auf die Bank, die zwischen den Spindreihen stand.

"Wir sollten miteinander reden."

Nick schloss seinen Spind und hängte sein Vorhängeschloss davor. Ohne sich umzudrehen fragte er: "Worüber?"

Jack wusste, dass Nick nicht von Natur aus unhöflich war. Er war einfach nur verletzt, da er davon überzeugt war, dass hier der Mann saß, der das hatte, was er wollte.

Gil.

Nichts war weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt. "Über Gil Grissom."

Langsam drehte Nick sich um. Sein Gesicht war absolut ausdruckslos, als er Jack musterte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es da etwas zu reden gibt, Mr Brady."

Aha, seinen Namen kannte er also. Er schmunzelte. "Oh doch, Mr Stokes. Da gibt es einiges. Wenn Sie nicht mit mir reden wollen, kann ich das verstehen. Doch dann würde ich Sie bitten, mir wenigstens zuzuhören. Okay? Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Sie hören sich an, was ich zu sagen habe und wenn es Ihnen nicht gefällt, geht jeder wieder seiner Wege und Sie werden mich nie wieder sehen. Einverstanden?"

Er stand auf und hielt Nick seine Hand hin. Nick zögerte. Immer noch. Doch langsam, ganz langsam streckte er schließlich auch seine Hand aus und schlug ein. "Einverstanden."

Knapp zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie in Maud's Diner, einem kleinen 24/7-Diner ganz in der Nähe des Labors. Deirdre, Mauds Tochter, stellte zwei Tassen Kaffee vor sie hin und Jack bestellte sich etwas zu essen.

Nick nicht. Er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und griff dann nach seiner Kaffeetasse.

"Also. Was gibt es über Gil Grissom zu reden?"

Jack nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und war überrascht, wie gut er war. Dann holte er tief Luft. Gil würde ihn wahrscheinlich bis an sein Lebensende hassen, wenn er wüsste, was er zu tun gedachte. Doch nun, da er Nick gegenüber saß, wusste er plötzlich nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. Er entschied sich für den direkten Weg.

"Ich bin nicht mit Gil zusammen", platzte er heraus. So. Es war gesagt. Kurz und bündig. Doch warum zog kein freudiges Strahlen über Nicks Gesicht? Warum starrte er ihn immer noch so finster an, als hätte er sein liebstes Kuscheltier geklaut?

"Und?"

Das war alles? Und? Jack beugte sich vor. Okay. Ganz offensichtlich musste er doch etwas direkter werden.

"Gil und ich WAREN nie zusammen. Es war nur Show. Theater. Fake!"

Die dunklen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Nicks Gesicht drückte Unverständnis aus. "Warum?"

Gott, war der Texaner etwa immer so einsilbig? "Weil Gil gar nicht in mich verliebt ist."

"Ach."

Jack verspürte das Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu knallen. Alternativ auch Nicks Kopf. "Ja. Er ist in jemand anders verliebt."

Nun komm schon, Stokes. Wenn du auch nur halb so gut bist, wie Gil mir immer vorgeschwärmt hat, dann musst du doch kapieren, auf was ich hinaus will, dachte Jack.

"Und?"

In Gedanken sah Jack sich aufspringen und den Texaner schütteln, bis dieser verstanden hatte, um was es hier ging.

"Also gut. Ich fang noch mal ganz von vorne an. Gil Grissom ist längst nicht so heterosexuell, wie er immer dachte. Die Affäre mit Sarah hat er nur angefangen, um Ihnen zu zeigen, dass er keine Probleme damit hat, eine Beziehung mit einem Kollegen einzugehen. Doch Sie haben nicht reagiert. Also hat er sich dazu entschlossen, Ihnen zu zeigen, dass auch eine Beziehung mit einem Mann kein Problem für ihn ist. Sie haben immer noch nicht reagiert. Und nun ist er verzweifelt. Er kann nichts anfangen, weil er Ihr Vorgesetzter ist. Und Sie fangen nichts an, weil Sie denken, dass er mit mir zusammen ist. Doch das ist er nicht. Darum sitzen wir jetzt hier."

In diesem Augenblick kam sein Frühstück. Deirdre stellte seinen Teller vor ihn hin und ohne seine Augen auch nur für einen Moment von Jack zu lösen, sagte Nick: "Dee, honey, bring mir doch bitte das Übliche, okay?"

Deirdre, so liebevoll als 'Dee, honey' betitelt, strahlte. "Klar, Nicky. Kommt sofort."

Nicky?

Nick sah ihn an, lange und intensiv. Plötzlich grinste er über das ganze Gesicht und streckte Jack erneut die Hand hin. "Nenn mich Nick."

~*~

"Nenn mich Nick."

Irgendwie mochte er Jack auf einmal. Es hatte ein paar Momente gedauert, bis er den zugegebenermaßen doch etwas verwirrenden Monolog von Jack auseinander sortiert hatte, doch auf einmal war ihm ein Licht aufgegangen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und wartete auf sein Frühstück. Dabei ging er noch mal durch, was er gerade gehört hatte. "Wenn ich das Ganze richtig verstehe, dann versucht Gil also seit Wochen mich eifersüchtig zu machen. Richtig?"

Jack nickte und schob sich eine Gabel Rührei in den Mund. Auf einmal ergaben so viele Kleinigkeiten einen Sinn. Gils plötzliche Affäre mit Sarah, obwohl er sich seit Jahren mit Händen und Füßen gegen sie wehrte. Das abrupte Ende, so ganz sang- und klanglos.

Dann Jack, der plötzlich auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht war. Jack, der Gil von der Arbeit abholte, der ihn in den Arm nahm. Der so ganz offensichtlich zur Schau stellte, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Gil MEHR als nur freundschaftlicher Natur war. Nick lehnte sich ein wenig vor und stützte seine Arme auf den Tisch.

"Was ich nicht ganz verstehe ist: warum? Warum hat er nicht ganz einfach was gesagt? Warum diese ... Charade? Dieses Versteckspiel?"

Jack, der gerade den Mund voller Blaubeerpancakes hatte, konnte nicht sofort antworten. Doch das erwartete Nick auch nicht von ihm. Er dachte nur laut. Und beantwortete sich seine Frage auch gleich selbst. Obwohl Jack sie ja schon beantwortet hatte.

"Klar. Gil ist mein Vorgesetzter. Schon aus dem Grund würde er niemals von sich aus einen Schritt in meine Richtung machen. Dazu ist er viel zu korrekt."

Jack nickte nur. Den Blaubeerpancakes war mittlerweile ein Toast mit Marmelade gefolgt.

"Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Jack sah auf. Er schluckte sein Toast runter und wischte sich dann an seiner Serviette den Mund ab. "Was meinst du damit: was sollst du jetzt tun?"

Deirdre wählte diesen Moment aus, um Nicks Frühstück zu bringen. "Hier ist es, Nicky. Ein Texanisches Frühstück mit allem Drum und Dran. So wie immer. Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, Dee. Das ist vorerst alles."

Deirdre zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand dann wieder hinter ihrem Tresen. Jacks Stimme unterbrach Nicks Gedanken. "Will sie was von dir?"

Nick sah von seinem Teller auf. "Will wer was von mir?"

Jack machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung, der Kellnerin hinterher. "Die Kleine, die hinter dem Tresen steht."

"Dee?" Nick lachte laut auf. "Nein, sie will nichts von mir", brachte er schließlich hervor. "Was Dee angeht, da brauchst Du Dir nun wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie ist verliebt. In Greg."

Jack runzelte die Stirn, als er versuchte zu dem Namen ein Gesicht zu kriegen. Greg? Greg? Er hatte keinen Erfolg. Und eigentlich war das ja auch nicht wirklich wichtig.

"Aha", sagte er deshalb nur.

"Also ... irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Jack sah Nick lange an. So lange, dass dieser sich schon fast unbehaglich zu fühlen begann. Doch dann zog ein breites Grinsen über Jacks Gesicht. "Ich denke schon. Gil hat viel zu lange versucht, subtil zu sein. Doch ich finde, damit sollte jetzt Schluss sein. Was meinst du?"

Nicht-subtil? Das war etwas, dass Nick wirklich gut konnte. Er nickte grinsend, während er Jack lauschte, der seine Idee mit ihm teilte.

~*~

Gil war müde.

Er war keine zwanzig mehr und der letzte Fall hatte ihn doch sehr mitgenommen. Jacks plötzliches Verschwinden aus seinem Büro hatte ihn kurzzeitig nachdenklich gemacht, doch dann hatte er keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendet.

Im Umkleideraum hatte er Nick gesucht, doch ihn nicht gefunden. Ein wenig enttäuscht war er schließlich gegangen. Während der ganzen Heimfahrt hatte er sich eingeredet, dass Nick keinen Grund gehabt hatte auf ihn zu warten. Außerdem war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er nach Hause gegangen war, ohne sich von ihm, Gil, zu verabschieden.

Und dennoch versetzte es ihm jedes Mal einen kleinen Stich.

Stille begrüßte ihn in seinem Appartement, als er aufschloss. Seufzend legte er seinen Schlüssel und seine Geldbörse auf den kleinen Tisch an der Eingangstür. Auch wenn die Beziehung mit Sarah nur eine Komödie gewesen war, so war es doch nett gewesen nicht JEDEN Morgen in eine leere Wohnung zu kommen.

Manchmal hatte sie ihn begleitet und war geblieben. Dann hatten sie zusammen gefrühstückt und später vielleicht noch ein wenig ferngesehen. Natürlich hatte sie im Gästezimmer übernachtet, doch er war nicht allein gewesen.

Etwas, das ihn früher NIE gestört hatte. Im Gegenteil.

Er zog seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn achtlos über das Sofa, bevor er in die Küche ging und den Kühlschrank öffnete. Alles war wie immer. Er nahm die Milch aus der Tür, goss sich ein Glas ein, stellte sie zurück und schloss den Kühlschrank wieder. Er erwärmte sie kurz in der Mikrowelle und nahm das Glas dann mit ins Schlafzimmer.

Eigentlich brauchte er heute keine Einschlafhilfe. So müde wie er war konnte er froh sein, wenn er nicht schon beim Zähneputzen einschlief. Doch es war eine Gewohnheit, die abzulegen er sich schwer tat.

Er hatte sich gerade ausgezogen und einen Streifen Zahnpasta auf seine Zahnbürste gedrückt, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Rasch zog er sich einen Bademantel über und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ein Blick durch den Spion ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür.

"Nicky. Was führt dich zu mir?"

Nick schien verlegen zu sein. Seine Hände waren tief in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben. "Hey, Gris. Kann ich kurz reinkommen?"

Gil trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Nick schob sich an ihm vorbei in sein Appartement. Täuschte er sich oder schien er absichtlich ein wenig näher an ihm vorbei zu gleiten als es nötig gewesen wäre? Doch mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln tat Gil das als reines Wunschdenken eines extrem übermüdeten Geistes ab. Er machte die Tür hinter Nick zu und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Und stoppte leicht irritiert bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Nick stand neben seinem Sofa und strich mit einer Hand gedankenverloren über seinen Mantel, der immer noch über der Lehne lag.

Die Geste war so zärtlich, dass Gil seinen Mantel spontan glühend beneidete. Er räusperte sich und schuldbewusst zuckte Nick zusammen und zog seine Hand sofort zurück. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und drehte sich dann zu Gil um. Dieser verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Nicky?"

Ein Lächeln zog über Nicks Gesicht. Seine Hände steckten nun nur locker in den Hosentaschen. "Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht so genau, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich ... ich hatte gerade ein sehr nettes Gespräch. Sehr interessant. Ich hab viel dabei gelernt."

Gil versuchte gar nicht erst, seine Irritation zu verbergen. Dazu war es zu spät. Nein, zu Früh. Ach, zu was-auch-immer. "Nicky, wovon zum Teufel redest du eigentlich? Und warum sollte mich dieses Gespräch interessieren?"

Nicks Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter. "Ich habe mit Jack gesprochen."

Ach so. Das erklärte einiges. Gil überlegte, ob er Jack erschießen sollte, oder ob er es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen konnte.

"Er hat mir alles erzählt."

Er würde ihn langsam zu Tode foltern.

"Auch von deinem kleinen Spiel mit Sarah."

Er würde dafür sorgen, dass man die Leiche nie fand.

"Und?" Gut. Seine Stimme klang noch immer ruhig und beherrscht. Sehr gut. Vor Gericht konnte Nick später immer noch aussagen, dass Gil die Nachricht ruhig und gefasst aufgenommen hatte. Keiner würde ihn mit Jacks Verschwinden in Verbindung bringen.

"Warum hast du mich nicht einfach wissen lassen, was du für mich empfindest?"

Wie bitte?

"Was?"

Langsam trat Nick auf ihn zu und zog dabei die Hände aus den Taschen. "All die Spielchen, das Ganze hin und her, dein Rumschäkern mit Sarah ... alles nur, weil du mich eifersüchtig machen wolltest?"

Nick stand nun dicht vor ihm. Seine Stimme war leise, als er weiter sprach. Leise und eindringlich. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie weh du mir damit getan hast? Weißt du, wie ich gelitten habe? Jeden Tag, wenn ich dich mit Sarah sehen musste? Oder mit Jack?"

Nick hob nun eine Hand und legte sich an Gils Wange. "Wenn Jack nicht gewesen wäre, wüsste ich nicht, dass du mindestens ebenso gelitten hast. Gil. Willst du mich?"

Gil war versucht, sich zu kneifen. War er doch müder gewesen, als er gedacht hatte? Schlief er schon?

"Gil?"

Er blickte in Nicks Augen. Dunkel. Fast schwarz. Noch nie hatte er sie so von nahem gesehen. Noch nie hatte er so ungestört schauen DÜRFEN, ohne dass er Angst haben musste unschicklich oder aufdringlich zu wirken. Und er sah die Frage in diesen dunklen Augen. Und unterschwellig die Angst, dass Jack doch nicht Recht gehabt haben könnte. Dass er vielleicht irgendetwas falsch verstanden hatte und Gil doch nicht ihn, Nick, wollte.

Gil holte tief Luft, hielt sie ein paar Sekunden an und atmete dann langsam wieder aus. "Ich will dich, Nicky. Oh Gott, du weißt nicht wie sehr ich dich will", murmelte er.

Eine Last schien von Nick abzufallen und über sein Gesicht zog ein Strahlen, das Gils Knie weich werden ließ. Ohne nachzudenken, ohne irgendetwas zu hinterfragen zog er Nick näher zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

Der Kuss war kurz. Süß. Noch ein wenig unsicher. Und all das, was der Kuss mit Jack NICHT gewesen war. Ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander und schweigend standen sie für einen Moment Stirn an Stirn.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Gil schließlich.

"Das sollte es auch", antwortete Nick. Doch er lächelte dabei, nahm den harschen Worten so ein wenig die Spitze. "Versprich mir nur, dass du so einen Quatsch nicht noch mal machst."

"Ja."

Nick drückte einen weiteren raschen Kuss auf Gils Mund. "Sag: 'Ich verspreche es.'"

Ein Schauer lief über Gils Rücken, als er daran dachte wie er die gleichen Worte zu Nick gesagt hatte. Damals, als der junge Mann in seinem gläsernen Sarg gelegen hatte und Gil ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, sich nicht zu bewegen, um den Sprengstoff nicht auszulösen.

"Ich verspreche es."

Nick sah ihm tief in die Augen und nickte endlich. "Gut!"

Dann zog er ihn an sich und küsste ihn.

Richtig.

Dieser Kuss war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was Gil jemals erlebt hatte. Feuer schien mit einem Mal durch seine Adern zu rasen, vertrieb die Müdigkeit aus seinen Adern, ließ seine Knie noch weicher werden und alles was er tun konnte, war, sich an Nicks Schultern zu klammern. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz den Gefühlen hin, die Nick in ihm weckte.

Leidenschaft.

Lust.

Gier.

Liebe.

Eine Hand auf seiner Haut ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken, doch dann stöhnte er auf, als kräftige Finger sich um seinen Nacken schlossen und ihn noch näher an den festen Körper des Texaners zogen. Das. Genau das war es, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Das war es, wovon er nachts, wenn er allein in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, geträumt hatte. Er öffnete den Mund und vertiefte den Kuss.

Unweigerlich setzte sein logisches Denken irgendwann wieder ein. War es nicht zu schnell? Sollten sie nicht vorher reden darüber? Es gab noch so viele Dinge, die unausgesprochen waren. Dinge, die geklärt werden sollten, bevor sie sich so Hals über Kopf in eine Beziehung stürzten.

Doch dann glitt Nicks Hand aus seinem Nacken den Rücken hinunter und zog ihn näher, während seine andere Hand sich um Gils Gesicht legte, ihn festhielt, führte, ihm Sicherheit gab.

Gil ließ sich fallen.

~*~

Nick spürte den Moment, als Gil sich ihm ganz hingab. Und er wollte mehr. Er wollte mehr von Gil spüren. Seine Haut, seine Leidenschaft, seine Liebe.

Alles.

Ganz und gar. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wo Gils Schlafzimmer war. Es müsste irgendwo ... ganz grob ... also in diese Richtung, vielleicht?

Er begann, Gil sachte in die vermutete Richtung zu schubsen. Und dieser reagierte. Er schien Nicks Gedanken zu erahnen und lotste sie beide sicher zu seinem Bett. Dann standen sie davor, Gils Kniekehlen berührten ganz leicht die Bettkante. Doch auf einmal schien er sich zu sperren. Nicks tiefe, leidenschaftliche Küsse wurden leichter. Hingetupfte Liebeserklärungen. Dann löste er seine Lippen für einen kurzen Moment ganz von Gils.

"Was ist los?" murmelte er und sah Gil an. Dessen Gesicht war gerötet, sein Atem kam stoßweise und seine Hände umklammerten Nicks Handgelenke, als wären sie das Einzige, was ihm noch Halt gab.

Gils Kopf senkte sich und er starrte angestrengt auf Nicks Schlüsselbein. "Ich hab das noch nie gemacht. Mit einem Mann, mein ich."

Nicks Herz zog sich für einen Moment zusammen und ein wenig sprachlos betrachtete er den Mann in seinen Armen. Dann zog er ihn erneut an sich, hielt ihn für einen Moment einfach nur fest. Er ahnte, was es den sonst so selbstsicheren Mann gekostet haben musste, ihm dieses Geständnis zu machen.

"Danke", flüsterte er. "Danke für das Vertrauen." Dann legte er den Kopf ein wenig schief. "Was willst du, Gil? Jetzt. In diesem Augenblick. Was willst du?"

"Dich."

Die Antwort kam ohne zu Zögern.

Die Gier, Gil zu besitzen wurde durch den tiefsitzenden, profunden Wunsch ersetzt, sein erstes Mal für ihn so erfüllend wie möglich zu machen.

Nick begann, sich auszuziehen. Doch gerade, als er sein Hemd über seine Schultern auf den Boden gleiten lassen wollte, stoppte ihn eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Er hob den Kopf und sah Gil genau in die Augen.

Und schluckte.

Von dem strahlenden Blau war fast nichts mehr übrig. Die Pupillen hatten sich so sehr geweitet, dass die Augen fast schwarz wirkten. "Lass mich", flüsterte Gil, "bitte!"

Unfähig, Gil diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen, ließ Nick seine Arme sinken. Sekunden später spürte er Gils Hände auf seinem Körper. Mit sanften Bewegungen streifte der ältere Mann das Hemd über Nicks Schultern nach unten. Doch er ließ es nicht einfach zu Boden sinken, sondern hielt es fest, als es über seine Haut glitt. Nick konnte die Wärme von Gils Händen fühlen. Er wollte ihn anschauen, wollte diesen Anblick für immer in sich aufnehmen, doch seine Augen schlossen sich von ganz allein und er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Gefühl der Hände und Finger, die über seinen Körper strichen und mit jeder Bewegung ein Kleidungsstück wegzuzaubern schienen.

Ein warmer Atem auf seiner Haut ließ ihn erschauern und ganz langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder. Gil hatte seinen Bademantel über einen nahe stehenden Stuhl geworfen und betrachtete ihn.

"Du bist wunderschön, Nicky", murmelte er und wirkte beinahe andächtig, als er seine Hände erneut über die Haut des jüngeren Mannes gleiten ließ. Dann küsste er ihn erneut und Nick stöhnte laut auf, als er zum ersten Mal Gils Haut auf seiner spürte. Es war ein Erlebnis, das mit nichts zu vergleichen war. Verschwommen huschten Bilder seines ersten Zusammenseins mit einem Mann durch seinen Kopf. Bruchstückhaft erinnerte er sich daran, wie verkrampft er gewesen war. Wie unsicher. Und wie unendlich erleichtert und dankbar, dass sein damaliger Geliebter so verständnisvoll gewesen war.

Gemeinsam sanken sie auf das Bett, Nick unten, Gil oben. Ihre Lippen trennten sich keine Sekunde voneinander. Als Nick Gil endlich von Kopf bis Fuß spüren konnte, schloss er mit einem leisen Seufzer die Augen.

Und öffnete sie sofort wieder, als er spürte, dass Gil sich aufstützte. Weg von ihm. Etwas ihn im schrie auf und er verstärkte seinen Griff um Gil. Er küsste ihn und flüsterte: "Wo willst du hin?"

"Ich bin schwer. Ich ..."

Nick legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund, bevor er weiterreden konnte. "Du bist mir nicht zu schwer. Ich hab so lange darauf gewartet, dich endlich zu spüren. Bitte. Bleib."

'Damit ich weiß, dass ich nicht wieder träume.' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Doch das behielt er für sich.

Vorsichtig ließ Gil sich wieder hinabsinken und Nick spürte das Gewicht seines Geliebten. Es war real. So herrlich, wunderbar, atemberaubend real.

Ein verlegenes Lachen ließ ihn aufhorchen. "Was ist?", murmelte er.

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll", antwortetet Gil leise. "Ich weiß was ich tun sollte, wenn du eine Frau wärst, aber jetzt ... hier ..."

Er ließ den Satz offen. Und Nick streichelte mit einer Hand sanft durch sein Haar. "Was immer du willst, Gil. Es gibt keine Regeln hier. Kein Falsch oder Richtig. Tu einfach das, was dir gut tut."

~*~

Tu einfach, was dir gut tut. Gil wusste genau, was ihm gut tat. Nick so nah bei sich zu haben, dass er den Herzschlag des anderen Mannes spüren konnte, das tat ihm gut. So dicht neben ihm zu liegen, dass er nicht mehr sagen konnte, wo er aufhörte und der andere Mann begann, das tat ihm gut.

Und Nicks Hand, die langsam in südlicher Richtung an seinem Körper hinabgewandert war, und nun fest auf seinem Po lag, das tat ihm gut. Er senkte den Kopf ein wenig und gab Nick einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. Die Hand drückte ein wenig fester zu und unwillkürlich schob er seine Hüften ein wenig vor.

Oh ja, DAS tat auch gut. So gut, dass er es gleich noch mal probierte. Er spürte, wie Nick sich unter ihm versteifte, als ihre harten Glieder aneinander rieben. Noch mal. Und noch mal. Die Küsse wurden tiefer, leidenschaftlicher. Und plötzlich schien Nick ihn verschlingen zu wollen, während er seinen Bewegungen entgegenkam.

Dann schob Nick seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste sein und Gils Glied zusammen. Gil schrie leise auf. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es so sein könnte. Und er wusste, dass er es nicht lange aushalten würde. All die Sensationen, die auf ihn einstürzten, raubten ihm den Atem.

Er kam nur wenige Herzschläge später. Mit einem gekeuchten. "Gott, Nicky!" brach er über dem jüngeren Mann zusammen. Und spürte nur am Rande, dass auch Nick sich plötzlich verkrampfte und seinen Namen murmelte. Immer und immer wieder, als wäre es das Einzige, an das er sich erinnern konnte.

Gil hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sein Atem kam immer noch stoßweise und nur langsam schien sich sein rasender Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Nicks Brust und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, einen raschen Kuss auf die seidig glatte Haut zu pressen.

Ein leises Lachen ging durch Nicks Körper und Gil spürte eine Hand in seinem Haar. Sanft. Liebevoll.

"Wow", murmelte er schließlich. Zu mehr war er noch nicht in der Lage. Erneut das Lachen. Und Nicks Stimme. "In der Tat wow."

"Ich will, dass du etwas weißt, Nicky", flüsterte er, als er wieder genug Luft bekam, um zusammenhängende Sätze zu formen.

"Hmm?", brummte dieser.

"Für mich ist das mehr als nur ein kurzes Abenteuer. Oder ein One Night Stand."

"Hmm", kam die gebrummelte Antwort.

Ein wenig verwundert hob Gil den Kopf und sah, dass Nick kurz davor war, einzuschlafen. Er schüttelte ihn sacht. "Nicky? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Nick riss seine Augen auf und sagte mit schlaftrunkener Stimme: "Klar. Natürlich. Ich hab jedes Wort gehört."

Gil lächelte. "Ach. Was hab ich denn gesagt?"

"Du hast gefragt, ob ich dir zuhöre."

"Und davor?"

Nick errötete. "Keine Ahnung", gab er schließlich zu. "Es tut mir leid. Ich sollte gehen, bevor ich noch ganz einschlafe."

Gil rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er lag gut da, wo er gerade lag. Der Länge nach auf Nick Stokes. Sachte versuchte Nick sich unter Gil herauszuschlängeln, doch dieser verstärkte seinen Griff um ihn. "Wo willst du hin?"

"Gil, bitte. Ich hab letzte Nacht schon nicht so gut geschlafen. Ich muss dringend in mein Bett."

Nur zögernd ließ Gil sich zur Seite gleiten und setzte sich auf. Er beobachtete, wie Nick aufstand und in Richtung Bad marschierte. Sein Herz wurde schwer. Er wollte nicht, dass Nick ging. Er wollte ihn hier bei sich behalten. Er wollte mit ihm zusammen einschlafen und mit ihm zusammen morgen wieder aufwachen.

Doch wollte Nick das auch? Er senkte den Blick auf die Bettdecke, die er in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Schüchternheit über seine Beine zog und begann mit der Fingerspitze verschlungene Muster zu malen.

"Du könntest doch auch hier bleiben, wenn du willst", murmelte er schließlich ganz leise. Nick kam langsam ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

Eine Kurve von links nach rechts, über sein Knie und wieder zurück. Das Muster wurde komplizierter. "Ich sagte, du kannst gerne hier bleiben."

Ein Schatten fiel auf ihn und unsicher sah er auf. Nick stand vor ihm und sah auf ihn hinab. Lange. Schweigend. Dann streckte er eine Hand aus. "Kommst du mit mir unter die Dusche?"

Gil war verblüfft. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Doch dann lächelte er. Eine Dusche mit Nick? Klang verführerisch. Er ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich hoch und in Nicks Arme ziehen. Der Texaner küsste ihn lang und zärtlich. "Dusche und dann ins Bett. Nach dem letzten Fall brauchen wir beide unseren Schlaf."

Gil nickte. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. "Ich habe übrigens allen, die an dem Fall gearbeitet haben, morgen frei gegeben. Dir auch."

Ein Funkeln trat in Nicks Augen. "Dann können wir morgen also ausschlafen?"

Gil nickte. "Und im Bett frühstücken", fügte er hinzu. Nick hatte noch nicht zugestimmt zu bleiben. Er musste es einfach wissen.

"Klingt gut."

Mit diesen Worten zog Nick ihn hinter sich her in Richtung Badezimmer.

Ende


End file.
